


I Loved You, Too (I Always Did)

by 00trumpet



Series: It's Not The Right Time (It Never Is) [2]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00trumpet/pseuds/00trumpet
Summary: This is just the last scene or so of I Thought it Could Be Us (I Knew Better), but from Tobin's POV





	I Loved You, Too (I Always Did)

“I miss you, Tobin. I miss how close we were.”

“We’re still close.”

“Not like we were.”

Tobin’s heart aches at those words. It’s true.

When they were in Portland, those years together, nothing was like that. 

Nothing could ever, even for a second, touch what that like.

Tobin knew it was impossible, it was impossible. 

They were best friends, unbelievably close best friends, and that was enough. It was always enough. 

But god, did she want more. 

And now they’re sitting on a cold bench, somewhere in France, after becoming World Champions for the second time. 

Christen is inside, she’s the one who told Tobin to come check on Alex. She knows Tobin and Alex are close, have always been close. 

Tobin loves Christen, unlike anyone or anything she’s loved before. And she is  _ happy _ , unbelievably happy. 

But the words still hurt.

_ Not like we were _ . 

No, they’re not close like they were. 

And Tobin doesn’t know if they ever will be again. 

-

They go to the hotel, Tobin takes her to her room and takes care of her and then sits with her, close. 

And then Alex tells her everything

Alex loves Kelley, has probably always loved Kelley. 

Tobin bites back the comments about how for a lot of those moments, she was there, too, and she was hurt, too, and she loved Alex, too. Because it doesn’t matter now, after all this time. She’s happy with Christen and she doesn’t even want Alex anymore.

And Tobin is okay. That’s all in the past, and it’s okay. Tobin is happy.

And then Alex asks, “What if I love her forever?”

And that, that hits a little too close to home for Tobin.

Because Tobin is just about the  _ expert _ in  _ what if I love her forever? _

“You might,” she says with a shrug.  _ I do. _ “But you’re strong, you can get through this.”

“I’m gonna love her forever,” Alex says, staring up at the ceiling again. “I’ll be in love with her forever and it’s too late. I was too late.”

Tobin takes Alex’s hand and squeezes it softly.

She knows what Alex needs. It’s what she needed to hear, way back when. Back when all of this mattered. Back when she still thought it could be, it could ever be,  _ her and Alex _ . And Tobin says the words that she needed to hear, so many years ago. “You’ll be okay, Al. Even if you do love her forever, you’ll be okay. Say it.”

“I’ll be okay.”

“No matter what?”

“No matter what.”

Tobin smiles. She feels bad for Alex, of course. This is a terrible situation. (She would know.) But she smiles because hopefully, in the scheme of things, this won’t matter.

Like for her. Everything worked out, and she’s happy, and her love for Alex doesn’t matter anymore. 

“And you’re a world champion.”

“I’m a world champion.”

Tobin smiles a little wider. “Goodnight, Lex.”

“Goodnight.”

She shuts the door behind her before texting Christen,  _ Thanks, you were right, she did need me. I love you. _

And she does love Christen, and she’s happy, and everything worked out for her. 

She hopes that not too long from now, Alex can say the same.

**Author's Note:**

> lmk what you think here in the comments or on tumblr @ whatthekellex <3


End file.
